


Let Me Kiss You Under the Stars

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Genderbending, Lesbians, One Shot, eric bittle is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sophomore year of college, and Willow Poindexter doesn't know what to do with Drew Nurse. They're going to be roommates, and she's worried they'll tear each other's throats out. She enlists the help of Erica Bittle.</p><p>But when the team decides to go to the beach for a bonfire, secrets are told, and confessions are made, but maybe everything will work itself out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You Under the Stars

Sophomore year of college was a difficult time for Willow Poindexter. She had to deal with maintaining her academic scholarship, keeping up with hockey, and trying to not completely fuck things up with her friends.

It was exhausting, if she had to be honest with herself. Not like the year before  _ wasn’t _ . It’s just that college doesn’t get easier as time progresses.

Erica--Bitty, as most of them called her--put on a get-together before practices officially started. She made all the new tadpoles come to the house for a tour and invited the rest of the players for pie. Willow missed those pies over the summer.

The one thing she didn’t miss was Drew Nurse. That girl drove Willow wild. Drew was pretentious, wore stupid hipstery clothing, listened to indie music, had a tattoo--a tattoo! Willow’s mother would have a heart attack.

It’s not that Willow hated her. She just wasn’t Willow’s favorite person.

While everyone else was socializing and getting to know each other, Willow pulled Bitty aside. She needed solid girl advice.

“What is it?” Bitty asked. 

She looked concerned, which was… touching. In a way. But Willow wanted to get to the point. “Drew.”

“I thought you two were working on that.”

Willow sighed. “Yeah, we… were. We were.” She shook her head. “We’re sharing a room this year. I don’t know what I was thinking. We’re gonna be at each other’s throats the whole time. I just…”

“It’s hard to work on interpersonal skills.” She shrugged. “You were fine with your old roommate, yeah?”

“Well, she was different.” Willow frowned. “I wasn’t--” She stopped herself. Just the thought of Drew set her on edge. She hated how quickly her heart started racing whenever Drew was around. She’d never felt so angry about a person in her life.

“You weren’t what?” Bitty raised an eyebrow. “Dex, you can tell me anything. I promise you, nothing is too embarrassing. I’ve heard it all.”

Willow groaned. “Well, she just makes me so… mad. Like you know that feeling you get when you’re angry, and it feels like your blood is boiling, and your heart is racing?”

“Your heart is racing?”

She blushed. “Not like that!”

“Dex, it’s okay to like girls.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t. Really. I don’t.” Willow shook her head. “I--” She looked back at all the times she thought Drew made her mad. It was all when Drew teased her. It was all when Drew touched her. It was all when Drew pretended to flirt with her. “I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Do you like Nursey?”

Willow bit her lip. “You know how sometimes you have those intrusive thoughts? Like I could kiss this person. I could quit hockey. I don’t know. Stupid shit like that?” Erica nodded. “I get that about Drew.”

“What do you think about?”

“Like I could lean in and kiss her right now.” Willow blushed, and it only made her look redder. “I’ve never really said that out loud.”

“It’s scary, the first time. I didn’t come out to  _ anyone _ until the end of first semester my freshman year.”

“I’m not--” she stammered. “I’m not coming out.”

“Okay. You don’t have to.” Bitty gave her a look of pity. “You don’t have to admit anything you don’t wanna admit. But thank you for telling me.”

Suddenly, Drew barged in the room. “Hey, Dex, we’re going to the beach. You wanna--” She paused, noticing how tense the room was. “I’m sorry. Am I--”

“We were just finishing. It’s fine.” Willow pushed past her back into the living room.

They did end up going to the beach, though. It was night by the time they got there, but that was pretty much Drew’s plan. They set up a bonfire and got out beer and roasted marshmallows.

Willow didn’t drink a whole lot. She wasn’t really in the mood. She wasn’t even in the mood for anything, really.

She spent the whole time glaring at Drew. When Drew offered her a s’more, she rejected it. When Drew asked if she wanted something to drink, she told her no.

Willow was wading in the cold Atlantic water when Drew walked up to her and looked out, admiring the moon and the stars. They were far enough away from the bonfire that they could hardly see anything, but they could still hear the uproar when someone burnt their marshmallow.

“I like nights like this.” Drew sighed. “Come on. Let’s lay down. We can look at the stars. Be like those young adult fiction teenagers.”

Willow wanted to say that she wasn’t particularly fond of stargazing, but at that point, Drew was making a valiant effort to be nice, and Willow wasn’t going to turn that down.

They lied down next to each other, arms and legs spread out. Small waves tickled their feet, and the sand would probably never come out of their hair, but Willow didn’t mind.

She sharply took in a breath. “It’s pretty.”

“Yeah.” Drew nodded. “I’ve always wanted to take a boyfriend or girlfriend down here and just look at the stars. Maybe they’d give me their jacket, and I’d give them a kiss in return. Stupid shit like that.”

Willow knew Drew liked girls. She’d known for a while. It’d just never hit her so hard. She turned on her side and looked at Drew lying down, mesmerized by the night sky. Her curly brown hair was somehow not covered in sand, and her soft brown eyes were still somehow shining in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful.

“What?” Drew immediately sat up.

Had Willow said that out loud?

“Yeah, you did.”

Willow was glad it was so dark because she was sure that she was red. “I--”

“No, what the fuck? You act like such a bitch around me half the time, and now you say shit like that?” Drew got up and dusted sand off herself. “Don’t play with me.”

“I’m not playing with you!” Willow got up and followed her. “I mean, I’m not sure. I don’t know. Drew, don’t make this hard for me.”

“Don’t make this hard for you?” Drew scoffed. “Dex, I fucking like you. There, I said it. Do you know how agonizing it is to hear your straight best friend that you’re hopelessly in love with tell you you’re beautiful?”

“I’m not lying,” Willow muttered. “I didn’t know you liked me.”

“Yeah, well.” Drew sighed. “Please don’t follow me back. I’d rather avoid talking to you.” She ran off back to the bonfire, and Willow just sat there in the cold.

Willow shivered. Bitty ended up walking toward her, and as hard as Willow tried to get away, Bitty sat her down to talk.

“She’s really upset,” Erica noted.

“Yeah, no shit.” Willow shook her head. “God, how did I fuck things up so spectacularly?”

“You didn’t completely fuck things up.”

“Yeah, Bitty, I did.”

“You don’t--”

“Yeah, I do know.” She laughed cooly. “I didn’t even tell her. I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell her that the feeling was mutual ‘cause I’m too goddamn scared to admit that I’m anything but my parents’ perfect straight daughter with perfect grades and an academic scholarship.”

“So you’re not straight?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay if you don’t know.”

Willow sat up, balling her fists. “Bitty, just tell me what I am! I’m sick of this. I don’t want any of this ‘up to you’ bullshit. Just tell me I’m gay, and get over with it!” Her face fell. “Oh my God. I actually said it. I did. I’m gay. Holy shit.”

Bitty got up slowly and carefully rested a hand on Willow’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“God, my parents are gonna kill me. You don’t hear the shit they say about gay people, Bitty. They’re complete homophobes. I’m gonna get kicked out, and--”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Bitty interrupted.

“What?”

“Does Nursey make you happy?” she asked. Willow nodded. “Then go get her.”

“She’s over by the bonfire. Bitty, I’m not ready for that. I’m not ready to be that open about--about this.”

Bitty rolled her eyes, like “Do I have to do everything around here?” and started walking. “I’ll go get her. Hold on. Ransom and Holster currently have her hostage.”

It took a while, but Drew did end up walking toward Willow. Willow’s heart was pounding, and her palms were sweaty, but she was somehow excited.

“What the fuck do you want?” Drew growled. She had a scowl on her face that was strangely adorable, but still equally frightening.

Willow laughed nervously. “Uh, so you know how I’m an idiot?”

“Yes.”

“Well, when you told me you liked me, I was too stupid to figure out that I was supposed to say that back.” She bit her lip.

“You don’t have to say it back if it’s not true. That’s not how it works, Willow.”

Willow gulped. First-name basis was never good. “Well, what if it is true?”

Drew’s face fell. “Wait--”

“I was also too stupid to figure out that I had a major crush on you,” Willow added. She grinned, and it lit up her whole face like it was the Fourth of July.

“Can I kiss you?” Drew blurted.

Willow leaned in, slowly and carefully. This was it. This was making it all official. She reminded herself that she couldn’t really pretend she liked boys after this.

The kiss was very calculated, like both of them had planned it weeks in advance. 

If Willow were more like Drew, she might spout about how they were joining together under the beauty of the heavens above. Or how Drew’s lips were like the tide rolling in, just silver wisps creeping in under the bright moon. Or whatever poetic shit lesbian authors with an unhealthy obsession with space and ocean metaphors say.

But she was content with saying that she very much enjoyed kissing Drew. Simple as that. No fluff to it--just two girls kissing, and both of them very happy with that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write lesbians. I literally have no shame, there's nothing else to it, just lesbians.
> 
> Also, if Dex were a girl, I still think he'd have a gay panic. He's such a closeted gay.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
